


Haywood Humiliation

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [34]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I ended up doing this, M/M, battle buddies, someone suggested a pool party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Ryan lost a bet to Jeremy and has to pay the price at Let's Play Spring Break.But, who gets the last laugh in the end?





	Haywood Humiliation

It was hot as hell at the Let's Play Spring Break party. So, Achievement Hunter decided to take over the pool no one touched for quite some time to cool off. Of course, the audience went nuts when they saw this, thinking about the Reunion last year. But, Jack promised he'd be much more behaved.

They were all going to wish the Battle Buddies made that promise.

"MOONBALL!" Jeremy yelled, doing a cannonball into the pool, splashing the other lads and team OG.

"What the fuck?! That wasn't a moonball! That was your dumbass jumping in the pool!" Geoff exclaimed, wiping water off his face.

Jeremy laughed as he surfaced. "I know, but it was fun and it was technically a '-ball' of some kind, so it counts." He stuck his tongue out at Geoff, which was definitely going to become a GIF later. 

"Where the hell is your partner in crime?" Michael asked, splashing Gavin in the face and ignoring the squawks of, "STOP IT, MICOO!"

"Who, Ryan?" Jeremy asked. "He hasn't come out yet. I think he's a bit nervous about coming on the stream." 

"Oh, bullshit! He did this before with no problems! Why the fuck is he nervous now?!" Michael groaned. "If the audience wants to call Ryan on his bullshit on Twitter to get him to come out here, that'd be great."

"No, no, no! I'll get him out. I know why he's nervous. We, uh...we had a Mario Kart race off-camera and we placed a bet. So, he's a bit nervous about showing his punishment."

Gavin and Jack laughed, knowing good and well Ryan and Nintendo don't really mix.

"I take it that it wasn't Boo's day?" Jack chuckled.

"Not even close, pal. I'll be right back." Jeremy got out of the pool to find Ryan, while everyone watching was using the hashtag to figure out what Jeremy was making Ryan do. 

Jeremy went to the bathroom to find a deflated floatie and a sign on the door that said, "DO NOT ENTER. OR I'LL KILL YOU - Ryan "Dark God" Haywood." 

"Ryan? Buddy? Open up, pal. The others are waiting for you, so we can do some fun stuff for the people watching." Jeremy knocked on the door.

"Are one of the fun things choking someone to death with a pool noodle?" Jeremy could hear from behind the door.

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Uhh..." He leaned back to call out to Greg. "Yo, Miller! Hide the pool noodles for now! Trust me, man!" He turned back to the bathroom door. "Aw, come on, Ryan! It's not as bad as all that. You thought you could beat me in Mario Kart and you can't! And I gave you an easy punishment. I could've said to wear pool shorts with cartoon characters on it or something."

"I hate you Jeremy."

"Love you too, Ry." Jeremy smiled lightly and knocked again. "Ryan, come on out. I have seen you topless before and I know you look great. Just inflate the floatie and go in the pool and say what I wrote. That's it. I promise."

The door slowly opened. The first thing Jeremy saw were the blue eyes he fell in love with in the first place. 

"There we go, Ryan! If you show me your whole face, you get a kiss before you get out there. Can you do that for me?"

"If I show you my whole body, do I get 2 kisses?" 

"I'll give you all the kisses if you show me your body, Haywood."

Ryan quickly opened the bathroom door and Jeremy gave him a big hug. Not too long after, Ryan leaned down to give Jeremy a kiss on the lips.

"GET A ROOM." Miller shouted, walking past them holding 2 pool noodles.

In Battle Buddies fashion, they both flipped him off at the same time.

__________________________

5 minutes later, after getting the mystery floatie inflated, Jeremy jumped back in the pool.

"Well? Where is he?" Geoff asked impatiently.

"Relax. He's coming. Just has to prepare." Jeremy smirked.

"Prepare what? Jeremy, what did you do?" Michael wondered, giving confused looks to his boi. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea, Micoo. But, if it involves Ry-bread embarrassing himself in front of the community, I'm all for it!" Gavin laughed, swimming to his towel and getting his phone ready for video.

Slowly, the doors to the backyard opened and out stepped Ryan, who looked normal in his boxers and backwards cap on. But, what wasn't normal was the inflatable cow pool tube he had around his waist. 

Of course, everyone started laughing. 

"Oh, my God! Jeremy, this is the funniest thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Geoff laughed.

"Guess Edgar can swim, huh?" Michael pointed and cackled. 

But, Ryan wasn't done. 

Ryan got in the pool, shivered at how cold it was (and was probably gonna shuffle out of there Reunion style after this) and looked at the camera dead on.

"Hello, people in the Rooster Teeth fand- er, community." Ryan corrected, after a loud cough from Geoff. "My name is James Ryan Haywood and I am proud to admit that I lost in Mario Kart today to the one and only Jeremy Dooley, who has kicked my ass from here to RTX London with his superior skills and Mario Kart know-how."

Michael gave Jeremy a high-5. "Dude, this is fucking hilarious. We should've done this in Mario Party. Except those last 2 games, of course." 

"I love Jeremy with all my heart and I accept full defeat. But, there's one thing he doesn't know..." Ryan smirked and got out of the pool and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. He went back in front of the camera and popped the cow floatie. "...I don't play fair, even when I lose."

"HE KILLED WATER EDGAR!" Michael screamed.

"In fact, I have a deal I'm gonna make with Jeremy that even he doesn't know about." Ryan got back in the pool and clapped his hands twice. Trevor walked outside with a Spyro pool floatie all fully inflated.

"Oh, holy crap." Jack gasped. "Ryan is going to kill Spyro right in front of his boyfriend." 

"Ryan! No! Not Spyro! He just got a reboot!" Jeremy reached out to save Spyro, but Trevor pulled it back, closer to Ryan's knife. "Trevor, why are you helping him?!"

"Alfredo helped inflate it and Gavin bought it for me. It's a Dusk Boys thing." Treyco shrugged.

"Holy shit! I need fan art of the Mad King mind controlling the Dusk Boys now. This shit just got intense!" Michael watched with interest. 

"Well, I mean...I had to bribe them with food and to ask Wes to give them a photo shoot for future merch, but ANYWAY. I'm giving away too much now." Ryan held the knife closer to Spyro. 

"Ryan, no...please don't." Jeremy begged.

"I've had to swallow my pride and say that you're the best." Ryan got out the pool, towering over him now. "Now, you say nice things about me." He held out his other hand and his cracked crown came shooting towards him. He put it on his head and smirked. "...and it better be good."

"And goodbye, Tumblr." Jack muttered.

Jeremy sighed and got out of the pool. He walked in front of Ryan and slowly got on one knee in front of him.

"And now Twitter is gonna crash with it." Geoff joked with Jack.

Jeremy looked up at him. "My Mad King, please spare the mighty dragon known as Spyro. He doesn't deserve your mighty wrath. You truly are the best out of us all. You make me proud every time you're in front of the camera and I love you. May you forever reign..."

Ryan smirked with pride.

"...but not today." Jeremy snatched the knife out of Ryan's hand and pushed him into the pool as everyone cheered.

The stream feed ended with Jeremy giving pool floatie Spyro a big hug.

...and then he pushed Treyco in the pool.


End file.
